


Teenage Girls, Paintings, and Talking Rodents

by Penspot



Series: The Warrior Maidens of Narnia Series [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: No Beta, Platonic Love, Rewrite of ff.net story, Sea Adventures, Sibling Love, Warrior Maidens of Narnia, We Die Like Men, self-insert shenanigans, the voyage of the dawn treader - Freeform, where Risa and Jaden get sucked into VotDT and do their best not to ruin anything canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penspot/pseuds/Penspot
Summary: On a class field trip, two high school girls find themselves pulled into the Narnian world. It's a dream come true... until they realize that they have to be careful not to mess up the book's canon. That's hard enough with one of them wanting to steal Reepicheep away every other second. Crazy, sea-voyaging shenanigans ensue.
Series: The Warrior Maidens of Narnia Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604962
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teenage girls, paintings, and talking rodents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551329) by LatibuleFizzgig. 



> Welcome, everyone! This is a rewrite of a story my friend and I wrote when we were high schoolers and obsessed with Narnia. We're still obsessed with Narnia, but now we can actually write a little better. If you would like to see the original, here is the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4949499/1/Teenage-girls-paintings-and-talking-rodents
> 
> If all goes well, this will be the beginning of a Teenage Girls series of stories. Have fun!

“Risa, put the book down.”

Clarissa glanced up from her book momentarily before returning her nose to its previous spot. “Nah.”

“The teacher’s going to catch you.”

Another glance up and down. “She’s trying to get our class checked in, Jade.”

Jade, or rather Jaden as she would prefer to be called, bumped her friend’s shoulder. “Risa, just put the book away.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re in the museum.”

“And?”

“It’s the museum!” Jaden declared. “History at our fingertips!” She pulled up the brochure she had procured from the entryway when they walked in and pointed to the headliner. “They’ve got this new ‘Turn of the Century’ exhibit-“

“But it sounds so boring!” Risa groaned.

October, another friend nearby, leaned over with a mischievous look. “Hey, Jaden. Didn’t you tell her about the Medieval exhibit?”

No, she hadn’t. And for a reason. “Uh…”

“Wait!” Risa looked up from her book at October excitedly. “Medieval exhibit?”

“October-“ Jaden tried to plead but was interrupted, their friend only looked more insidious.

“Yeah. Suits of armor and…”

“Don’t say the W-word!”

“… _Weapons_ galore!”

“Weapons?! As in a total exhibit full of sharp, pointy objects! Why didn’t you say so before? Lead on, Jade!”

Jaden sunk back into her seat. “I still haven’t forgiven you for that dumb nickname,” she muttered, turning her glare against both Risa and October. “And I can’t lead anywhere. We still have to wait until the teacher finishes setting our tour up.”

“Oh, well in that case.” Risa hid once again behind her book, causing an exasperated Jaden to throw her arms up.

“It’s like holding the ocean back with a broom, huh Jaden?” October smirked playfully.

“Why do you hate me?” Jaden simpered, burying her face against the wall. Honestly, it made October cackle all the more and still Risa was absorbed in her own little world of ink and turned pages.

As they continued to wait, something in the wall caught Jaden’s eye. Behind the benches lined along the wall was an extensive and incredible mural of an oceanic scene. The waves were painted with brushstrokes that seemed to imitate the bubbly surf of the cresting waves. In the distance was an indistinguishable ship, backlit by a glorious midmorning sun. It was beautiful, to say the least, but that isn’t what drew Jaden’s attention. Something was… off.

“Alright class, let’s get moving,” announced the teacher with a clap of her hands. “We only have a few hours to get through the museum, so please find your chaperone groups.”

Everyone around them started to move around. October waved goodbye as she went off to join her own designated group.

“Come on, Risa,” Jaden said distractedly. She still had half an eye on the mural behind them.

“Mmm,” was all Risa responded with, book unmoving.

“Risa-“ Jaden was poised to rip the book away from her friend when something happened. The waves of the mural began to move.

“What the!” she yelped, jumping back. The yelp was enough to stir Risa from her tunnel vision.

“Jaden?”

“Look!” Jaden stuck her finger at the mural just as a wave of water crashed down on top of them. Their world swam and dissolved behind them as the two girls were surrounded by walls of water, with only the rippling light of the sun above to guide their way to the surface. Jaden pushed her arms, pumping her legs for momentum to breach the surface. With a fierce gasp and spluttering, Jaden frantically swiped the salty water from her face.

“Risa! Risa!” she called but was crashed into by another wave, blinding her all the more. When she was able to regain her senses again, she could see Risa in the water a fair distance away from her and on a collision course with a large ship. Her prow was a dragon and her fractionally full sails a rich purple. Jaden couldn’t help but feel a fleeting familiarity with the olden ship, but such notions were swallowed by the intense sting of panic. Risa was about to be crushed!

“RISA!”

Whether it was the light or her perception or the place- perhaps a mixture of all three- the ship didn’t bowl Risa over in the water as it had looked. Instead, someone from on the ship jumped into the water and began leading Risa back onto the ship. Jaden struggled to keep her head above the waves and her eyes on Risa, but the wild sea started throwing her back and forth and her stamina was waning.

Suddenly there was a pressure on her lower back. “Swim,” he, for it was a man, said and Jaden did as she was told, swimming blindly while being supported by her rescuer. Once her hands were on something solid, Jaden coughed and tried to look back at the person helping her. All she could recognize was a sopping mop of presumably blond hair. It was hard to tell when wet.

“Hold on,” he said kindly, his accent registering in her brain as something recognizable… German? Dutch? He wrapped a rope around her waist and set part of it into her hand. As soon as she was secure, the rope was pulled upwards with Jaden nestled safely. Two more were at the top waiting, one boy and one girl with equally concerned faces. Once hauled over the edge of the ship, Jaden let go, closed her eyes, and sank into the firm wooden surface with a deep breath of relief. The air tasted salty.

“I say, that was quite the valiant rescue,” someone said above her, their voice scratchy and… squeaky?

“The waves were a bit more unforgiving then they were for us, that’s for sure,” someone else said.

“JADEN!”

Jaden’s eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up to find Risa. Her friend, soaked to the bone and wrapped in a towel, barreled into her.

“Are you alright?” she asked in her best English accent.

“Yeah… but why are you sounding British?” she asked tiredly.

“Look around you and you’ll see why. You won’t believe what has happened!” Risa smiled giddily, still maintaining her impression of a British person.

“Here you go,” someone else said, distinctly female and also sounding English. Jaden looked up and found the girl from the edge of the ship handing her a towel. It was course, but warm. “I’m afraid it will have to do until we can get you both some dry clothes.”

“How are our castaways?” someone else asked before Jaden could properly thank the girl. Turning to get a better view, Jaden saw the man who had rescued her. Well, young man. He didn’t look older than a high school senior.

“Sopping wet, but alive,” Risa answered brightly. “Thank you all.”

“It was our honor,” he said with a slight bow. “To think, two great miracles in these few days. First, our king and queen returned with their kin and now two more pleasant… strangers.” He seemed to struggle with the last sentence; something knowing in his smile.

“Aslan does work in strange ways, that’s for sure,” said another boy who was also helped Jaden onto the ship. He approached, extending his hand. “I’m Edmund, and this is my sister Lucy.” He gestured over to the kind girl.

Jaden’s brain broke. What? Edmund? Lucy? She looked up at the sails that were a rich purple. Suddenly a mouse standing on his hind feet clad in a belt with his rapier and a feather strapped to his head. Reepicheep!

“If I may, your majesties are too modest,” he said- SAID- and looked at Jaden and Risa with a sweep of his arm. “These are our king and queen of old, their Majesties Queen Lucy and King Edmund. And this,” he gestured to the man who rescued Jaden and Risa, “is our King, by the will of Aslan, His Majesty King Caspian the tenth, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel.”

"Welcome aboard the Dawn Treader," said Caspian.

This had to be some sort of dream or hallucination. Was she in a coma? Did she perhaps pass out? This stuff only happened in stories. This WAS a story! Looking back at Risa, she saw her friend’s glowing countenance and the way her smile almost was wide enough to break her face. It was too incredible to be true! They really were there! On the Dawn Treader! In Narnia!

“What?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some explaining to do as the shock of entering a new world begins to fade.

Risa was ready to burst; she could hardly contain her excitement. She was apparently in a Narnia book- T _he Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ to be precise _-_ surrounded by iconic characters and facing her future husband! At least, she imagined him her future husband. She glanced at the gob-smacked look on her friend’s face and snickered. It apparently did the trick because the next she knew, Jaden was shooting her a glare which only entertained Risa more.

“Thank you for the introductions, Reepicheep,” Risa giggled. “I can’t believe we’re here!”

Everyone stilled, trading looks of confusion. “Have we met before, milady?” asked Reepicheep. Jaden seemingly regained her feet as she jumped up and pulled Risa back from the others.

“No! I mean…” she stammered to cover. “I-I’m Jaden Greene and this is my friend Clarissa Starr. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You forgot the 'Anne', Jade.”

“No one needs to know your middle name, Risa.”

“You’re American!” Lucy gasped with surprise.

“Aww, Jade! You made me drop my accent!” Risa whined.

“Like you would’ve been able to keep it up for more than five minutes,” Jaden snarked back.

“I could so!”

“What exactly is American?” Caspian asked, looking to Edmund and Lucy for clarity. Before anyone else could answer, Risa boldly took over.

“America is the country we are from. It’s in the same world as Edmund and Lucy.”

“Remarkable,” Edmund said behind a hand that Risa swore was hiding a smile. Perhaps a smirk.

“Remarkable indeed,” Caspian agreed, though he was looking on in awe. “So you two come from the same place as their majesties?”

“Well… not exactly,” started Jaden.

“Before we continue this stream of revelations,” Lucy interrupted, “I suggest we help these two into some dry clothes before they catch their deaths?”

Caspian ducked his head sheepishly. “Where are my manners? Though the sun is up, there is a gust. Please follow me to my cabin. We are unfortunately lacking in women’s attire, but I’m sure there should be something that could fit you two.”

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Risa sighed dreamily only to find Jaden’s elbow in her side with a slight yelp. Nobody else seemed to pay them any mind though.

Caspian’s cabin was just as C.S. Lewis described in the book: three square windows that looked out to the ocean, a table surrounded by three, low, cushioned benches, a silver lamp swaying with the current overhead of the table, and a flat golden image of a lion that could only be Aslan over the door. The boys stayed outside while Lucy led Risa and Jaden in and helped lay out a few of Caspian’s extra clothes. Thankfully the Narnian king was tall enough and broad enough to have shirts and breeches that accommodated Risa’a height and Jaden’s berth.

While Lucy was pulling out different articles, Risa drifted to the door where the golden Aslan was and traced her fingers gently along its edge. The giddy feeling she was holding, since discovering where they were, grew deeper.

“You know of Aslan?” Lucy asked.

Jaden looked over at Risa and the lion. Whereas Risa was giddy and floating on a cloud from their experience so far, Jaden seemed both wonderstruck and anxious. But upon seeing the lion, some of that anxiety softened in her friend.

“He’s my best friend,” Risa answered proudly, which wasn’t entirely untrue considering that Aslan was only one of his names.

“We know him somewhat differently where we’re from,” Jaden attempted to explain. Lucy, despite her curiosity, showed the grace of her queenliness and nodded in supposed understanding.

“Well, let’s get you out of those wet clothes,” she said cheerily.

“I don’t mind it so much,” Risa said and smirked nodding over to Jaden, “and Jade over there has always been a wet blanket.” Jaden yanked off a wet sock and threw it at Risa’s face. “Ah! Abuse!”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Lucy giggled before leaving. There was a screen off to a corner that Jaden chose to dress behind. The salt had begun to stiffen Risa’s jeans and shirt and, though she claimed to not mind being wet, the switch to soft cotton and leathers was a welcome change.

“Ugh, my hair is so gross,” Jaden groaned, rubbing the towel through her shoulder-length hair.

“Could be worse,” Risa shrugged.

“Perhaps someone has a brush of some sort. There are talking animals on board. Not to mention Lucy.”

Risa shook out her crazy mane of hair and laughed. “We’re in Narnia, Jade, and you’re worried about hairbrushes!”

Jaden looked unimpressed as she brought her soaked clothes out. “Forgive me for being practical.” She said it in an attempt to sound stern and responsible, but the small excited smile gave her away.

They both finally let it out, laughing and shrieking hysterically.

“We’re actually here!”

“In Narnia!”

“How?!”

“Who cares?!”

When their laughter and fangirling died down enough for more coherent conversation, Jaden sunk into one of the benches.

“What are we going to do?” she asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do, but I’m going to marry Caspian, for sure!” Risa reached for the door handle, but Jaden jumped up and pulled her hand away.

“Risa, no!”

“Jade-“

“No, listen to me. This is wonderful! It’s the best gift ever but think about it. We’re not supposed to be here! We aren’t written in the story.”

“Duh. I’ve read the book, like, a thousand times.”

“So you should get that we can’t mess anything up. The story has to stay on track, even with us in it.”

Risa frowned, a little put out. “I wasn’t actually going to marry Caspian,” she said dejectedly to which Jaden sighed.

“I know. But hear me out. Whatever happens and wherever we are in the story, we can’t let anything actually change. We can only observe or else who knows what will happen.”

“You actually think we’re going to break the book by being here?” Risa asked disbelievingly. “What if this is an alternate universe or one of those weird fanfiction stories? Maybe what we do doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to take that chance. Please, Risa?”

Risa and Jaden looked at each other, Risa looking indecisive and Jaden pleading. With a defeated sigh, Risa broke the moment and groaned, “Fine.”

Jaden breathed in relief when Risa finished, “But I’m going to enjoy this for all it is.”

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t. But please be careful what you say.”

“Yeah, okay. Can we go hang out with the others now?”

“Yes,” Jaden conceded. Risa squealed with delight and flung open the door.

Lucy was outside the cabin waiting and explained that the others went back up on deck and were preparing for a nice long talk.

“We have such a long journey,” she said. “We will need to get to know one another.”

“Of course,” Risa agreed brightly. “Come on, Jade!” she looped her elbow around her friend’s arm and dragged her ahead.

“Risa! We don’t know where we’re supposed to go!”

“Hullo!” Caspian called from the deck above the cabin. “I see you were able to find clothes to your liking.”

“They are quite comfortable,” Risa said, spinning around. With her shoes also sopping, she had deigned to forgo shoes and was enjoying the feel of the deck barefoot.

“Let’s go up and join them,” Lucy said, smiling, and started up the stairs that led to the deck. Jaden and Risa followed and found cushions in a circle with what looked to be tea and crumbly sandwiches.

“Ooh! I’ve never had an English tea before,” said Risa.

“Please, join us,” Caspian gestured to the seats. Gathered around was Edmund and Reepicheep with Lucy taking a seat between her brother and a sick looking boy that must have been Eustace. Once Jaden and Risa sat down, Caspian and Reepicheep- who had been standing- sat as well.

“I’ll pour,” Lucy volunteered.

“Thank you,” said Jaden.

“So, it seems that you two have found yourselves in a similar position as my sister and myself,” Edmund started. “And our cousin,” he added in afterthought.

“We were eaten by a magic mural,” said Risa, taking her cup of tea and sipping it. She grimaced a little and started adding sugar and other things that were available on the table.

“Very similar to us then,” Lucy said. “We were brought here by a painting hanging in our aunt and uncle’s house.”

Eustace groaned from his pillow.

“Is Eu- he alright?” asked Jaden, careful to catch her mistake.

“He’ll be fine,” Edmund shrugged. “He’s just sour.”

“Edmund,” Lucy admonished.

“You can’t say it’s not true.”

“I can hear you both, you know,” Eustace scowled.

“If you don’t want to be here, why not go below deck,” Edmund suggested, not kindly.

“You can’t tell me what to do-“

“I’m Jaden and this is Risa. What’s your name?” Jaden interrupted, trying to redirect the oncoming confrontation.

“Eustace Clarence,” he said grouchily. “Are you able to help me lodge a disposition with the British Consul?”

“Uh… no?”

“Then I guess I will head off. Everyone on this ship is balmy.” Eustace stomped off, leaving his tea untouched and his cousin glowering behind him.

“Please forgive him,” said Lucy. “He has been having a difficult time adjusting to Narnia.”

“Oh, I’m sure that won’t last,” Risa said cheerily taking another sip- a more enjoyable one- of her tea and a bite of sandwich.

“So, you’re from America?” asked Edmund.

“Yes, what is this America?” asked Caspian with open curiosity. It was almost boyish and Risa wanted to swoon.

“Uh… it’s in the same world as Lucy and Edmund, but it’s a different country.”

“Like Narnia and Archenland,” added Risa.

“Have you been brought into Narnia before?” asked Edmund. Jaden glared at Risa and mouthed ‘seriously.’

“We know about it,” Jaden tried to amend.

“They know about Aslan too,” Lucy added.

Edmund’s brow furrowed. “How?”

“How indeed,” Risa giggled.

Jaden sighed and rested her head in her hand. “It’s a little complicated. We said we’re from the same world as Lucy and Edmund, but that’s not really true either. We’re from a similar world, except we know of Narnia like we know of Wonderland. It’s a story. And we’re also from a different time.”

“Different time?” asked Caspian.

“Yeah. In our world, the year is 2009. Edmund and Lucy are from the 1940s.”

“That explains the clothes,” Edmund said to Lucy.

“Were their clothes unfamiliar to your majesties?” asked Reepicheep.

“Quite. I’ve never seen such outfits,” Lucy answered.

“If I hadn’t seen so many peculiar things in my life, I would almost not believe this,” said Edmund.

“It’s like you said earlier: ‘Aslan works in strange ways,” grinned Risa cheekily.

“He does indeed,” Caspian agreed, lifting his cup.

“Cheers!” called Risa, clinking cups with the king. The Narnians exchanged confused looks, but shrugged them away. With so many cultures colliding, the only way to get through this adventure was with grace.

“Well, Miss Risa and Miss Jaden,” Caspian stood. “It seems we shall be spending this adventure in shared company and so I welcome you aboard. Though we will have to come up with sleeping arrangements.”

“They can stay with me,” Lucy offered.

“Your majesty,” Reepicheep interjected, “Is that proper?”

“It is more than proper,” Lucy answered patiently. “Risa and Jaden are ladies on a ship full of males. Though I have no doubt about the intentions and honor of every creature aboard, it is wise that the ladies share quarters.”

“You don’t have to Lucy,” said Jaden. “We can make do with whatever.”

“Nonsense. I don’t mind and it will be nice to have fellow company,” Lucy smiled and sipped her tea, leaving no more room for argument.

“Well, then. That is settled. I must inform you though that you may be called upon to help with the daily duties of the ship,” Caspian informed them.

“It will be an adventure!” exclaimed Risa.

“Yeah,” Jaden agreed and looked thoughtful. “An adventure to where?”

Before Risa could answer, Jaden covered her mouth with her hand and shot her a look. ‘Observe, remember,’ she mouthed.

The others looked on them with odd looks again, but Reepicheep answered. “We sail eastward to the world’s end and to Aslan’s country!” he declared.

“Or as far as we can go,” said Caspian and he began to explain the Dawn Treader’s mission to find the missing lords lost in the east. "Our first stop is the Lone Islands. We should be there tomorrow, according to Captain Drinian."

They finished the tea-time listening to stories from the Pevensies and Caspian and Reep until it was time to move on and let the adventure begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden and Risa get a tour of the ship, watch Eustace be a prat, and ask for a boon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make a confession. I... didn't reread my original fanfic with Risa in its entirety before writing this and I feel like I'm trying to connect so many loose strings to make this coherent and still the same spirit of the original story. I'm hoping after this chapter it will get a little bit easier since plot will actually progress after this so...
> 
> Also, it is REALLY weird to write this from a teenaged perspective when I am now in my late twenties. XD Forgive me if there are any parts that seem odd or ooc for a 15-year-old girl.
> 
> For some clarification, since ages are involved in this chapter, I am going with my personal headcanon of their ages even though the fandom has its own "semi-official" headcanon despite their ages never being in the books. All I know from the Dawn Treader is that it's been one year from their trip in Prince Caspian which itself was one year after their first journey in LWW. My personal headcanon is that in LWW Lucy was 9, Edmund was 11, Susan was 13, and Peter was 14 which accounts for how old Edmund is in this chapter. As for Eustace... I don't know. He calls Lucy a kid, but that has to be just because he's arrogant because he's able to go to Narnia later on because he's the youngest which makes me think he's 8 or 9 (sounds young but I work with school-agers and his attitude is about on par with that age). So... yeah.

After tea, Risa and Jaden were provided a tour by Caspian, Reepicheep, Lucy, and Edmund. Through the tour, they were also introduced to the Captain Drinian, his first mate Rhince, and many others among the crew.

“And this is our last stop: the galley,” Caspian said, leading the group into a larger space below deck. The galley was full of benches and oars for when rowing was needed. Down the center of the rows was a kind of pit that went down to the keel and was filled with sacks of flour, casks of freshwater and beer, pork, apples, nuts, and much more. From the ceiling hung hams, strings of onions, and a few men who were off duty in their hammocks. To the side closest to the stairs was a small kitchenette that had a range ventilated out of the deck above where a russet-furred faun was cutting up carrots.

“We had luncheon and tea rather late due to the weather and everyone needing to pitch in,” Caspian explained. “Tarsos here is preparing dinner which we will take after the sun goes down.”

The faun, Tarsos, looked up and wiped his hands on his apron before bowing to the kings and queens. “Welcome, your Majesties, Master Rhince, and,” he looked at the two newcomers, “Oh my! I’m afraid I’ve not yet had the pleasure.”

“May I present Lady Jaden and Lady Risa. They, like Queen Lucy and King Edmund, have joined us for our adventure east from another world.”

“Amazing!” the faun breathed and bowed his head.

“Nice to meet you,” said Jaden.

“Hi!” chirped Risa.

“I’ll make sure to set two more plates aside.”

“We can help with that,” Jaden offered.

“Uh… yeah,” Risa agreed, less enthusiastically, earning a sharp look from Jaden.

“It’s the least we could do to earn our keep.”

“That’s very kind, Lady Jaden,” said Caspian. “But you don’t have to. As guests on my voyage-”

“If your Majesty won’t mind, I could do with the help,” Tarsos intervened. “I would never turn down a volunteer.”

“Are you sure, Master Tarsos?”

“Absolutely. I think it a wonderful idea, though it’s not the actual meal I need help with most. It’s the clean up after.”

Risa looked pleadingly over at Jaden, but Jaden would never allow feeling like an imposition.

“I’m sure we could help with that,” she answered the faun, staring her friend down. After a few moments of silent back and forth, Risa groaned a little and gave in.

“Fine!”

“Well girls, please join me for scullery duty after dinner. Until then,” the faun beckoned towards the others and everyone made their way back up onto the deck.

Edmund, Caspian, and Reepicheep agreed to spar on the deck so that Edmund could get used to fighting in Narnia again. Lucy, Jaden, and Risa sat along the railing of the deck and watched.

“That was very sweet, Jaden and Risa, to offer to help Mr. Tarsos,” Lucy commented.

“Yeah…” Risa agreed slowly. “It’s nice and all, but when I imagined an adventure in Narnia, I never considered washing dishes.”

“I’m not a big fan of washing dishes either, but it’s something we can do to help. I don’t like imposing on others.”

“A call from Aslan is hardly an imposition,” said Lucy, but not unkindly. “But I understand. Being the youngest of four, it was sometimes hard to feel useful, especially in the early years of our reign. And I’ve also convinced Caspian to let me feed the hens when needed.”

“Caspian keeps referring to you as Queen and Edmund as King,” Jaden mentioned. “How does that work?” Of course, both of them knew how but they needed to start asking questions before someone caught on that they knew things they weren’t supposed to know.

Something was off in the way Lucy answered next. Jaden couldn’t put her finger on it, but she had an amused, almost knowing look. “You mentioned that Narnia was like Alice in Wonderland for you. Weren’t there stories about mine and my brothers’ and sister’s reign?”

Risa snorted and Jaden looked sheepish. “I mean… yeah… a little.”

After that, their attention was held by the sparring. Risa sighed and rested her cheek in her palm. “He’s so dreamy.”

“Caspian?” Lucy giggled.

“Risa, why?” Jaden sighed and sunk further into the railing.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re not thinking the exact same thing about Edmund,” Risa challenged and earned a snort from Lucy. Jaden attempted to hide further into her shirt.

“I mean… how old is your brother?” Jaden mumbled to Lucy.

Settling down into a fit of snickers and giggles, Lucy answered that he was thirteen. “Though if you really think about it, we’re both over a thousand years old in Narnia,” she said smiling. She then gave Jaden a mischievous look. “Would you like me to put in a good word?”

“Please don’t,” said Jaden meekly. “I promise not to make a move on your brother. He’s two years younger than me anyway… it would be weird.”

She spoke a little from experience, but mostly because ages were of much more importance in the mind of a fifteen-year-old. That and it was never wise to become romantically involved with a character from a book. Those things were very difficult to work out.

Reepicheep, who had finished his duel and was coming to stand with the girls while Caspian and Edmund circled ‘round for their spar, spoke, “I remember you mentioned that the both of you come from a similar world, but a different time than the King and Queen?”

“Yeah…” Risa started, staring into the distance a bit. “But you and Edmund wouldn’t recognize it.”

Lucy brightened. “Oh, the future must be so interesting.”

Jaden shrugged. “I guess? Comparatively speaking, things are different…”

“Things are falling apart,” said Risa.

“Then, I suppose, you must put it back together,” said Reepicheep, siting the wisdom of the ages. If only it were so easy. With a world full of Reepicheeps, people who did good things instead of watching bad things happen, the task seemed possible. There weren’t enough people like that in Jaden and Risa’s world.

“If only,” Risa chuckled lightly. “No one is strong enough to do anything like that.”

“That is why you must surround yourself with people that can support you,” he replied.

“Well said, Reep,” said Lucy.

“Touché,” Risa conceded. “I think our problem is that we’ve lost sight of our Savior. That’s why Narnia has thrived. You haven’t lost sight of Aslan.”

“Wow, Risa,” Jaden grinned and nudged her friend in the side. “That was so mature of you.”

“I know, right?” Risa laughed and returned the nudge as the conversation turned to other things.

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Risa and Jaden had helped Tarsos, as they had promised, and everyone was waiting for the faun to announce everything ready when Eustace dashed in wringing his hands.

“That little brute has half killed me! I insist on it being kept under control!” He glared at Caspian. “I could bring an action against you, Caspian. I could order you to have it destroyed.”

Risa groaned and Jaden could see the irritation building. Eustace was truly an annoying jerk if he could get under Risa’s skin. Soon after, Reepicheep appeared with his sword drawn and every whisker on edge. Politely, he bowed to the present company.

“I ask your pardons all,” he said, “and especially her Majesty and our likened guests. If I had known that he would take refuge here, I would have awaited a more reasonable time for his correction.”

“What on earth’s up?” asked Edmund, glaring at his cousin. He, Caspian, and Drinian were all on their feet looking between Reepicheep and Eustace. The small knight retold what had transpired; how Eustace had swung the mouse by his tail and Reepicheep defended himself and challenged the boy to a duel, yet he was refused.

“Smart move, Eustace,” Jaden said dryly. “Insulting a knight of Narnia.”

“I-“

“He could use one of my swords,” Caspian offered.

“But-“

“The only question is would it be fair,” said Drinian. “Sir Reepicheep is a mastered swordsman, but the boy is still much taller.”

“Perhaps he could duel on his knees,” suggested Edmund. “Or with one

hand tied behind his back.” Eustace went pale and looked back and forth between everyone. If he was looking for support, he wouldn’t find it in that room nor anywhere on the ship. He finally hung his head.

“Sorry,” he muttered bitterly. Everyone stopped talking of duels and looked to the offended mouse.

Reepicheep, in true knightly fashion, nodded his acceptance. “Your apology is accepted.”

“Come on, Eustace,” said Lucy. “Let’s fix up that hand.”

“With any luck, it’ll fall off,” Edmund murmured under his breath, earning a few chuckles as Lucy led Eustace out of the galley.

“Speaking of swords, and duels, and stuff, I have a question for you Reepicheep,” said Risa.

“Ask away, Madam.”

“Um… well, do you think… would you teach me how to fight with a sword?”

Jaden nodded as well. “Oh, me too! That would be amazing!”

The whole galley became unnervingly silent. If it weren’t for the ocean, crickets would be chirping.

“I… thought that might be your reaction,” Risa said timidly. Jaden bumped her elbow in solidarity.

“But you’re a girl,” someone in the galley said which earned a nasty look from both Jaden and Risa as well as stern looks from Caspian and Edmund.

Reepicheep looked Risa up and down. “May I venture to ask why you would wish to learn the sword?”

“I mean, it would be pretty neat to learn. You all looked so cool during your spar today. And, I would like to be able to defend myself,” said Risa before rounding on the rest of the galley. “And me being a girl is no excuse to not teach me! Where I come from, men and women are both esteemed. In fact, a woman, though I must say I don’t agree with her on most counts, heads the defense of our country. Where I come from, women fight for our freedom.”

“My Lady, I see your point,” said Reepicheep. “But if the moment arises that you are in danger, I along with the men on this ship will protect you, the Lady Jaden, and her Majesty.”

Jaden wanted to argue that there would be no need if they could protect themselves, but Risa smiled and answered, “I wouldn’t expect any less, but the knowledge would be useful in our world where men have less honor combined than any one person, or Mouse, on this ship.”

“Though I have no objection to either of you learning sword skills,” said Caspian, “I may have an alternative. We could talk about it after dinner?”

Risa and Jaden agreed, though a little sullen that they still might not be able to learn how to wield a sword. A short while later Lucy returned, and dinner commenced with laughter and stories. Eustace wasn’t seen for the rest of the night.


End file.
